fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Strike Returns.
Samurai Strike Returns is the first episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. Synopsis. When the Demons begin to re-emerge, Shin Shiba (Samurai Red) with the help of his Royal Guardian, Sato and his twin sister, Kimico Shiba (Samurai Pink), must recruit the descendants of the Original Samurai Rangers to fight the Demon threat and protect the Earth. Plot. Coral Bay Port is under attack by the Scrappers as workers scrambles to safety. One of the workers stumbles and a Scrapper gets him. As the Demon gets ready to kill the man, Samurai Red shows up and saves him. Sato takes the man to safety while Shin, Samurai Red, combats the Scrappers and destroy them. Shin then de-morphs and joins the company of Sato who tells him that he fights just like his father only for Shin to become annoyed. Meanwhile, in the Sanzu River, Tenta, Wise Old Demon Sage, watches Samurai Red as he battles the Scrappers that he sent only to be interrupted by Murakou's Junk, ship, which rises to the surface of the water after it sunk almost 3,000 years ago. Aboard is Chibba, Maiden of Sorrow and Lord Murakou, Demon King. Tenta climbs aboard and greets his King and his friend as the three begin to plot a plan to return and conquer the Human World once again and destroy the descendants of the Original Samurai Rangers. They are later joined by Totoya, a Demon Solider, who is sent by Tenta to gather human fear from the "Surface World". Back at the Shiba house, Shin is confronted by Kimico who questions him about his decision to not summon the other descendants of the Samurai Rangers. Both siblings begin to argue only to be stopped by the noise of the Demon Sensory Alarm. As Sato watches Totoya spread fear and mayhem through the City's waterfront, Shin runs off to defeat to him only to be stopped by Kimico who turns to Sato and tells him to summon the Samurai Rangers no matter if Shin doesn't like it. Nathan, Samurai Blue's descendant, opens his locker to find the Dragon Origami Zord inside with a note initialled by Shin. Joey is at the game arcade and just won the local game tournament as a girl walks up to him and hands him the Bear Origami Zord and a note, telling him that a man said to give it to him. Melanie is leaving the music center as she looks down at the floor to find the Ape Origami Zord and a note. Joey and a barely dressed Nathan are the first to arrive at the meeting point that was mentioned in the note. Melanie comes riding her bike which crashes into Joey. Joey helps her up and hands her her glasses as she apologizes to him. Suddenly a black SUV approaches the trio and both Shin and Kimico exit. The trio are confused to whom Samurai Red could be. Joey approaches Kimico and kisses her hand, certain that she is their leader. Kimico dismissed Joey's claim telling him that she is Samurai Pink and directs the teens to their real leader, Shin, who explains to them that the Demons have risen again and are attacking the City as they speak. Shin hands the three teens their Samuraizers as they head towards the waterfront area. They arrive, confronts the Demons and then morphs. The new Samurai Rangers uses their Katana to fight off the swarm of Scrappers and Samurai Red summons the Blaze Sword to clear out the remainders. The Rangers summon their weapons to help out. Shin charges towards Totoya who blasts fireballs towards him as he deflects them with the Blaze Sword. He rams Totoya towards a wall as he destroys him with his Blazing Final Strike. As the other Rangers joins Shin, he tells them that the fight is far from over as Totoya revives and grows into a Mega Demon. The Folding Zords are activated for the first time since 3,000 years as they work together to fight against the super-sized Demon. Samurai Blue and Red performs their Zord finishers to defeat the Demon and save the day. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers celebrate their first victory. Meanwhile, a mysterious Demon Solider looks over the City and begins to laugh. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Sean Micheal Afable as Shin Siba * Steven Skyler as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Carlton *Dena Kaplan as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Murakou *???? as Tenta *???? as Chibba Minor Cast Members. *???? as Eric *???? as Resse *???? as Totoya Sentai Counterparts. *'''Act 1 : The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Samurai Strike Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era)